


The Kissing Booth

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awards, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Bickering, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dancing, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Tease, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinda, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Lots of it, M/M, Matchmaker Ginny Weasley, Matchmaker Luna Lovegood, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Office Sex, Or trying to, Pansy wears suits and Hermione loves it, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Snow, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, adaptation of the movie The Kissing Booth, and a romantic but he just doesn't know it, and husband, everyone is trying to matchmake Draco and Harry up, lots of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a fair for students, Pansy is scheming to win, Ron is hiding something, and Harry is trying his best not to kiss Draco every five seconds.





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexqtf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexqtf/gifts).



> I had this idea after I watched The Kissing Booth for a few months actually, it's a bit different, but I managed, hope you guys will like it  
> Unbeta-d  
> For Alex, one of the best editors, I love ya a lot xoxo

“So what did Headmistress McGonagall said again?” Ron took a bite off his chicken leg and chewed on it, humming while doing it

“ _Ron_ ” Hermione glared at him “She said—…Harry, you take over, I’m tired”

“Alright, she told us that every house would have to think of something to…what was it again?” Harry tried to explain but failed as well. It was just after the first semester and the Headmistress decided to creat something…fun, he reckon that all the Professors have thought of this thoroughly

“A _fair_ , Harry, and Ron, seriously you guys” Hermione sighed, opening her book in front of them and started reading

“So, a fair for what?” Ron asked

“A fair for…” Harry paused as he looked to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy smiling with his friends, he made some grumbling sounds automatically

“Mate, you sound like a hungry wolf hunting for his prey”

“ _What?_ I…do not” Harry cleared his throat and got back to messing with the food on his plate, he totally didn’t look at Malfoy like that

“You totally did” Ginny snorted and elbowed him, he laughed awkwardly and she pouted “Oh come on Harry, don’t deny”

“I’m not denying anything”

“You’re denying that you’re in denial” Ginny rolled her eyes at him and turned back to eating “Anyway, I’m glad that only the Eighth Year students have to do this, I’m so done with everything”

“Do what exactly?” Ron asked again and Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down

“A fair” Ginny sipped on her pumpkin juice and continued “Each house has to think of something to show at the fair, for example, food, games, books”

“Ah, simple then” Ron shrugged

“No, it’s not simple, Ron” Hermione began “It will take time and effort to think of something that will make everyone—…”

“Plus, if you win, your house will win for the rest of the second semester no matter what your score is”

“ _What?_ ” Ron spluttered at Ginny’s words “The whole semester?”

“I know, right? They’ll be fighting for it, the house with the stand that attracts the most students there, win” She shrugged and added “Well, only the Seventh and Eighth Year students get to participate though”

“And we have like…a week to think of it?” Harry asked, both Hermione and Ginny nodded “Well…let’s try our best then”

*

“Potter! Get the hell out of the bathroom” Malfoy yelled from outside and knocked on the door repeatedly

“ _Stop yelling”_ Harry yelled back

“ _Hurry up then”_

“ _Fine!”_ Harry got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he opened the door to see that Malfoy was about to knock on it again, they both stopped moving before crashing into each other. Malfoy’s eyes roamed up and down Harry’s wet body and Harry found himself unable to speak

“Er…”

“Sorry” Malfoy said and dragged his eyes away from Harry, he turned around to grab his clothes from his bed and slipped into the bathroom quickly.

*

Being in a room with Malfoy was…weird, different and difficult, at first. For the first few months, they didn’t even talk, didn’t even interact much, Malfoy was…reserved, he only played with his Slytherin friends, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott. But ever since that day, that bizarre day, when Harry was sleeping soundly in his bed, Malfoy just opened his curtains roughly and started yelling at him for always leaving his clothes everywhere in the dorm, he even threw Harry’s own socks at his face, that was when their…friendship started, kind of. They talked more, interacted more and even did homework with each other once or twice, the first time Harry ever made Malfoy laughed, he felt a sudden burst of happiness in his stomach, that _him_ , Harry James Potter, actually made Draco Lucius Malfoy _laughed_ , it was the first time he felt better after the war. Even though they still bicker a lot, Harry was glad that they became the opposite of enemies.

“Potter, you look constipated, thinking of your former girlfriend again?” Malfoy said, walking out of the bathroom, drying his hair with the towel

“ _No_ , I told you, we’re good friends now” He replied, and it wasn’t wrong. During the summer, Ginny had broken up with him, yes, _she_ dumped _him_ , but it was also a mutual decision, he was the first one that she had come out to, and he respected that, they were probably the only couple that had the most chilled breakup ever. _Wait,_ Ron and Hermione have had a nice breakup too, well, they had just broken up in October, now was January, they were also on good term now, Ron had told Harry that he had acted better with the breakup more than he expected, but he didn’t tell Harry the reason why, Harry felt like Ron wasn’t telling him something, but that was alright, he would talk to Harry when he was ready, that was friends were for

“Potter you’re constipating again” Malfoy snorted and Harry looked at the blonde, who was now sitting on his own bed

“What? No, I wasn’t thinking of her, I was just…think about the…er, fair” He took the fair as an excuse, nice job Harry

“Oh, _that_ ” Malfoy rolled his eyes “Pansy has been in her bubble of thought ever since the Headmistress announced it, she only did it for the fun, not the prize”

“Oh really? I thought you guys would be thrilled if your house wins for the whole semester” Harry chuckled

“Please, Potter. The only thing I’ve got in my mind is…” He paused and threw a sock at Harry’s face from his bed “How the hell did your sock got on _my_ bed _again?_ ”

“Sorry” Harry caught it and scratched the back of his neck, grinning at the blonde “Fate?”

“Fate my arse, Potter” Malfoy glared at him and grabbed a book from the bedside table

“I like it more when you called me Harry, remember that time? It was a good time” Harry chuckled and thought back of that time

_“Would you concentrate, Harry? What the hell are you thinking about?” Malfoy smacked his head and Harry gaped, they were studying, well, Malfoy was helping him with Potions, but he wasn’t paying attention_

_“You called me Harry”_

_“What? I did not” And when Malfoy denied it, he had blushed_

_“You did too” Harry started laughing and got hit by the blonde again_

“It was one time, Potter, get over it” Malfoy snapped

“So, you’re not worried about the fair?” Harry asked, leaving the story there, he pulled out of his pyjama’s pocket two sugar quills, _when_ _did_ _he_ _get_ _this_?

“Nope, Pansy got it all covered, the rest of us just sit back and watch her perform her magic, she only asked us to listen to her on that day” Malfoy looked up from his book and Harry looked down at his sweets

“Want one?” He threw it and Malfoy caught the candy perfectly “If only you could catch a snitch _that_ good”

“Sod off, Potter” Malfoy snorted again and Harry smiled, _yes_ , he made Malfoy laughed again. Then he froze when the blonde began sucking on the sugar quills in a very…seductive way

_Stop looking at him._ His own brain screamed and Harry tear his gaze away, Harry would never have given him that sugar quill if he had known Malfoy would do… _that_. He cleared his throat and got back to his book, he wasn’t sure if he was even focusing on it or not

*

“Hey _Ron_ ” Harry chase after his mate and grabbed his shoulder after they have had dinner “Wanna study together at the library? Hermione bailed on me, she said she got something else to do, probably something about the fair”

“Oh, er, sorry Harry, I-I’m…busy tonight” Ron looked down on the ground and ruffled his own hair “But I’ll study with you tomorrow if you want” And just like that, his best mate ran away

“Hmm, that’s weird” Harry said and walked back to his dorm, guess he would have to study alone tonight

*

“ _Elizabeth Bennet had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Darcy had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Bingley, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it_ ”

“For Salazar’s sake do you _have_ to read the whole book out loud like that, Potter?” Malfoy snapped and Harry jolted

“Sorry, but this is boring” He sighed “If I read it out loud, it would be-…”

“ _Extremely_ annoying” Malfoy cut him off and glared at the Gryffindor “Now, read it in your head, and shut up”

“I don’t understand why the Professor would make us read this…novel” He looked at the cover of the book again, _Pride and Prejudice_ “Boring”

“It’s for a good cause” The blonde said “Let me study”

“Which part are you reading, Malfoy?” To which the Slytherin sighed and replied

“When Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are about to dance together”

“You know what?” Harry asked, and didn’t wait for Malfoy to reply, he continued “Luna told me the other day, if she was reading something boring, she would act it out”

“Act it out?”

“Yes, she would act the scene out, for example, Elizabeth and Darcy dancing, we could dance” Harry beamed. Wait, _why_ did he come up with this?

“When did this become a _‘we’_ thing?” Malfoy arched an eyebrow at him

“Come on” Harry suddenly felt energised, he stood up and walked to Malfoy’s table, where he was sitting and reading the novel, the Gryffindor extended his hand and bent down a little “May I have this dance?”

“ _No_ ” Malfoy blushed but that somehow only made Harry more excited

“May I have this dance, Miss Bennet?”

“First of all, _no_ , second of all, why the bloody hell would _I_ be Elizabeth?” Malfoy gaped at him and Harry grinned

“Because you are…beautiful?” Harry said without blinking, when did he get so smooth?

“ _What_?”

“Dance with me” Harry took the blonde’s hand and pulled Draco up flushed against him, he positioned himself again and smiled “I know the Yule Ball was horrible, but Luna taught me how to dance in the summer, I’m better now”

“You better be good, Potter, if you step on my feet, you will lose a ball” The Slytherin glared at him “No music?”

“Oh, Ginny gave me a Muggle music box on my birthday, wait” Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a small music box that was shaped like a castle, he used magic to start the music and went back to the middle of the room, this time, he held Malfoy’s hand tighter, another hand on the small of Malfoy’s back, both of them were wearing their pyjamas, the music went slow and steady, full of emotions, this was like Fourth Year again, but his dance was getting better, he didn’t step on his partner’s foot, for once. He swayed Malfoy like one of those romantic Muggle movies that he had watched with Luna and Ginny during the summer, when he pulled the blonde back, their eyes locked, he could feel the heat radiating. Was his heart speeding up or was he paranoid? Has Malfoy always looked this beautiful? Were they always standing this close? He would never know, but he was sure the blonde was letting him take the lead, he melted into Harry’s arms and the Gryffindor felt an urge to do something, something bad, really bad. He wanted to kiss Draco.

Fuck, he did want it

Time seemed to stop as they looked into each other’s eyes, Harry could kiss him, but he couldn’t, because Draco wasn’t gay, right? No, he wasn’t.

“Potter, you’re zoning out again” Draco said and Harry looked into those grey eyes again

“Oh, sorry”

“The song stopped” The blonde said and Harry realised it too, so he let Draco go. Great, what now?

“It’s late, we should go to sleep” Draco said, getting on his bed, he wasn’t wrong, it was kind of late already, so he got on his bed as well, before he closed the curtains, Harry turned to his side and mumbled

“Goodnight Draco” He said, a small spark of hope in him wanting Draco to say his name back. But… it didn’t happen, the room was in complete silent, until…

“Goodnight” Draco said softly and then added “Harry” The Gryffindor smiled and fell asleep in a good mood that night

*

“Where should we go now?” Draco walked along with Blaise in Hogsmeade, the weekend has come and the fair was getting closer, that was why Pansy didn’t join them today, she was too busy planning everything, Theodore was at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea shop being the third wheel between Tracey Davis and someone in Ravenclaw. Who would have thought they would become a couple anyway?

“How about Honeydukes?” Blaise suggested “In the mood for some sweets?”

“Hmm, yeah sure” Draco nodded and walked in the sweets shop with Blaise, he could buy some for Potter too, since the prat gave him a sugar quill five days ago, it would be nice to do something back. Huh, Draco Malfoy did something nice back, that was surprising, he has to admit it himself.

“What are you thinking about?” Blaise asked softly, wandering in the aisle, searching for candies

“Nothing, just the fair” He lied, he was thinking about last night, the way Potter swayed him around, the way he was holding Draco’s hand tight, the way his other hand was set on the blonde’s back and the way it had sent shivers up his spine, he remembered the way Potter’s lips were so close to him, and how he could have kissed the git, but he couldn’t. Draco couldn’t deny his attraction to the messy haired prat, he has been, for quite a while now. Why, he asked himself? Because this particular Gryffindor liked walking around in the dorm half naked, because he always wrapped the damn towel on his waist, because apparently the git has joined some training course over the summer, Draco couldn’t figure out how could he be so…hot just like that, also because the git made Draco laugh, his joke was stupid, his face was stupid and the stupidest thing about him was his gorgeous green eyes, _wait what?_ _No no no no!_ He did _not_ just admit that Potter has nice eyes, _no_ , he _didn’t._ He knew he liked Potter, he had known it for a while now, but he would never accept that, Pansy called him a denial bitch, which was rude of her, he thought. What was he talking about with Blaise again?

“What did you say?” He asked

“I was saying Potter and R-Weasley are walking in the shop now” Blaise smirked and grabbed a chocolate frog from the aisle

“What?” Draco gaped and there they were, walking in the shop like they were…heroes, well, maybe he was exaggerating, but well…

“Weasley, coming here to fatten yourself up?” Blaise smirked and threw his chocolate frog at the redhead, and he caught it perfectly

“Nope, just came here to look at your ugly face, totally worth it, Zabini” Weasley snapped back and smirked

“Ooh you’re getting better at insulting me, Weasley, if only I have any emotion to be hurt by your words” His friend replied and Draco rolled his eyes, stepping back

“They’re us” Potter whispered behind him and Draco jumped, turning back

“Potter”

“Right? It’s just like us” Potter replied and Draco turned back, Blaise and Weasley was still exchanging insults at each other like…well, like Potter and him

“Want to go in the back and avoid all of this?” Potter offered his hand, Draco stared at it and sighed, he slapped the hand away and walked to the back with the git

*

“What’s your favourite sweet?” Potter asked him, they have wandered around in the back of the shop for about five minutes now

“Why can’t you shut up for more than five minutes, Potter?

“I like it better when you call me Harry” Potter shrugged, examining a box of Bertie Botts Beans

“That happened five times a year, at most, Potter”

“Come on, I’ll call you Draco if you call me Harry”

“And I will punch you in the face if you don’t shut up” Draco rolled his eyes and walked to the front, he had bought a few sweets to bring back to his dorm

“Alright, no need to be so rude” Potter surrendered and followed him “Er…where are they?” He pointed to the spot where Blaise and Weasley had been

“Hmm” Draco smiled to himself “Just like I suspect, so probably snogging somewhere”

“What?” Potter gaped at him “Wh-what?”

“They’re in a relationship” Draco shrugged “You don’t know?”

“Is this the face of a guy that knows?” Potter stared at him and put the sweets on the counter “What? Why? When? How?”

“There are plenty of signs, Blaise’s always busy, never go anywhere, didn’t even get out of his dorm, he almost called Weasley by his first name when you two came in, I noticed” Draco put his sweets on the counter too and looked at Potter’s face “Yesterday Weasley refused to go to the library with you right? Blaise didn’t study with Theo yesterday too, I asked, so I figured, your friend is acting strange right? Like he was hiding something?”

“I-I guess” Potter stuttered, zoning out again

“Anyway, maybe they want to keep it as a secret, since your best mate hasn’t come out yet, and he broke up with Granger like three or four months ago, right? Hmm, quite a long time, enough for him to fall for Blaise”

“What makes you think he has fallen for your friend?” Potter asked, leaning on the counter, his eyes gleaming

“Potter, imagine this” He began explaining as they got out of Honeydukes “Two magnets with the opposite side, they will attract each other. You do understand physics right?” Potter rolled his eyes at Draco and nodded, he continued “Right, your friend and my friend, they’re like magnets, they will get suck into each other soon”

“But how? They don’t even interact with each other before this year” He scoffed at Potter’s words

“Oh Potter, it’s like…a blazing fire and dry wood, they got caught in the passion between them” Draco explained, but Potter’s face still looked like he hasn’t got a clue, he sighed and stopped walking “Okay Potter, listen to me, they made friend, and now they make love, got it?” He said it slowly in hope that Potter will understand this time

“Ew, I mean, I’m happy for them, and when Ron’s ready to tell me, then he’s tell me, but…gross”

“I know, get used to it from now” Draco replied, a shiver ran up his spine, the weather was still so cold in January

“Warming charm?” Potter asked and he shook his head

“Not enough, I’m always cold” He folded his arms to hug himself, maybe he should have worn something warmer

“I always thought the Slytherin would get used to being cold, you know” Potter said and Draco was about to say something back when the git took off his red scarf and wrapped it around the blonde’s neck

“ _Potter_ ”

“It’s alright, I used to live in the forest, I got used to it” Potter gave him a big grin and picked Draco’s delicate hands up, cupped them in his, gently blowing into them to warm the cold fingers, his lips pressing a light kiss to the Slytherin’s fingertips, brushing his warm lips on Draco’s slender digits. Draco froze at the actions, of all the things the git could do, he did the thing that made Draco’s heart wanted to jump out most, his green eyes glistening as he stared into Draco’s eyes, the snow still falling everywhere

“Better?” Harry asked, it was Harry now, wasn’t it? Draco nodded gently, unable to form any word “Wait” The Gryffindor said, and just when things could not get any sweeter, the git pulled off his gloves and put it on the blonde’s hands for him

“You don’t need to do this” He said

“No, I want to” Harry replied

“Harr-…Hey” He yelped and almost jumped when the cold snow hit his back, even Harry was hit by the snowball, both of them turned around and saw Ginny picking more snow on the ground, laughing at them

“Hey!” She called and waved at the both of them

“Weasley, seriously?” He glared at her

“Come on, Draco, we got past that already, you studied with Luna and I every Tuesday night” She grinned

“You do?” Harry asked and Ginny nodded, _fine_ , they were friends, he still thought she was annoying, but she was…Pansy’s annoying level, so he could tolerate that

“Yeah, he’s our tutor” The redhead smiled “Luna! We’re here” She waved and Draco saw the Ravenclaw coming their way

“Oh hey guys, Draco, Harry” She smiled and gave Ginny an ice cream cone from her hand

“Oh ice cream, where is it?” Harry suddenly asked in a cheerful way

“Just right there, Harry” Luna pointed to a small ice cream cart and Draco stared, who the hell would-

“Draco come on” Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him away, Ginny and Luna yelled goodbye after them

“Potter! Slow down” He said but they have already arrived to the ice cream cart, he breathed out, this was exhausting, no one ran in this weather, no one ran… _ever_

“What flavour do you want?” Harry asked “Never mind, two chocolate ice creams please” The git told the old man that stood behind the cart and he nodded

“No” He told the vendor “Only one please, thank you” He turned to the git and said “Potter! No one eats ice cream in this weather, it’s cold and snowy”

“It’s the best kind of weather to eat ice cream” Harry smiled and received his ice cream “Here” He handed Draco and shoved it in front of his face “Have a bite”

“No” He snapped

“Alright” Harry shrugged and began licking on his ice cream, Draco has to tear his eyes away from looking at him, because the Gryffindor has got a skilled tongue, a really good one, with the way he lick-

“Want to try?” Harry offered him the ice cream again “Please?” His eyes narrowed and he sighed

“Fine, if it gets you to shut up” He leaned over and have a bite of the chocolate ice cream, Merlin it was cold

“I don’t understand why you would eat this, it’s cold” Draco complained but Harry’s expression was bothering him, the git was staring at him intently, something glowed in his eyes and Draco has to ask “ _What_? _What_? Stop staring at me”

“No, it’s just…you have a…” He pointed to the corner of his own lips and then extended it, about to reach Draco’s lips

“ _No_! I got it, I got it” He covered his own mouth quickly before Harry could and licked the ice cream away. Merlin knows what would happen if he let Harry wiped it off, terrible things could happen, _terrible_ , he could strip his clothes off and let Harry fuck him right on the cold snowy ground in front of the ice cream cart right in Hogsmeade, he would, he would do that.

But luckily he still has some senses left, so he looked away and waited for Harry to finish his bloody ice cream.

*

Draco struggled to sleep that night, he could not forget the moment, the way Harry warmed him up, the way he smiled and the way his eyes shone when he looked at Draco. But apparently it has consequences, because on the next day, he was late.

He was so _so_ late, he had nightmares yesterday, it wasn’t something that rarely happened actually, that was why he always have to put a Silencing Charm around his bed, yesterday’s nightmare was horrible, he was back at the Manor, the Death Eaters were there, his parents were there, and Harry was there, the scene was different, he had to watch Harry get tortured by Bellatrix, Draco had screamed until his throat hurt, he tried to help Harry but Fenrir held him back, he cried and screamed and the last thing Harry said was ‘I love you’. It happened over and over, repeatedly, until _he woke up_.

“ _Fuck_ ” He jolted from his own nightmare, he opened the curtains, it was morning already, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed his robes. Checking the time, it was almost time for the first period already, if he ran, he could make it.

He ran like a maniac until he got in the classroom

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy, hurry up, dear, class is about to start” Professor Binns said and began writing on the board

“ _Draco_ ” Pansy waved at him and pointed to her table, he walked quickly and settled down next to her left

“Thanks for saving me a seat” he breathed out and Pansy started rubbing circles on his back

“What happened? I thought you’re sick or something. I actually was going to ask the Professor for me to go look for you” Pansy leaned closer “Even Potter was worried” She said and tilted her head to her left, he turned to his left and saw Harry sitting on the next row of tables, he was sitting next to Weasley and he looked back at Pansy

“Really?”

“Yeah, just before you ran in here, he asked me where you were, he’s worried” Pansy nodded like she knew everything “But what happened?”

“Nightmares” He said and she sighed, she knew too “I just had those nightmares over and over, I couldn’t even sleep before because…well, reasons. Then when I finally get to sleep, I got nightmares, now I’m sleep deprived and traumatised, _save_ _me_ ”

“Oh honey” Pansy soothed him and arched her eyebrow “Oh honey, you forgot everything”

“What?”

“You forgot your bag” She said and he realised it too

“Fuck” He cursed

“Don’t look at me, I never bring any, ask them” She pointed to something behind Draco and the blonde sighed. _Fine_ , he had to anyway. He turned to his left and whispered to call Harry

“Harry” He called and the git gaped, he also realised what he had just done, well, the word just blurted out

“Did you just call me-…”

“No time for that, let me borrow your book” he said and Harry chewed on his lips before turning to talk to his friend, the Weasley shrugged and pushed his book to the middle of the table, then Harry grabbed his own book and handed Draco

“Thanks, Potter” He said and put the book on the table

“Ugh, _no_ , keep the book to yourself, I don’t study” Pansy pursed her lips and started scribbling down on her parchments “Have to think about the fair” Right. The fair, it happened tomorrow but Pansy still hasn’t told anyone what she would do yet, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were working hard, the Gyrffindor’s table was full of whispers and mumbles during lunch too, but the Slytherin, no one had a clue what they would have to do, _none_. But Pansy got it, so he couldn’t care less

“Wake me up when the Professor calls” He said and Pansy nodded, he leaned forward and buried his head in his folded arms, his eyes couldn’t even open anymore, he needed to sleep.

*

“This is gonna be epic” Pansy snickered to herself as she used her wand from under the table to do something sinful, something Draco would kill her if he woke up now, Draco stirred from his sleep and his face slipped from his arm and his whole face fell on the book, Pansy let out a small gasp, her plan might have a better result after all

*

“And that will be all for today, class dismissed” The Professor ended the lesson and the whole class stood up, packed their bags and got out of the class, Harry turned and saw Pansy urging Draco to wake up, it was Draco now, wasn’t it? The blonde slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, Harry could see Parkinson’s lips curling up into a devilish smile, he didn’t realise what her smile meant until Draco turned around, Harry’s mouth went slack

“Oi Harry why are you not moving- _holy_ …” Ron gasped when he saw it too and they both stood right where they were, when they saw that Draco was wearing lipstick, red and _Gryffindor_ _red_ lipstick, Draco approached Harry and the Gryffindor’s heart was speeding up, realising how good the blonde looked in it

“Potter, your book” Harry grabbed the book hesitantly, he didn’t know what to say

“Er, Malfoy you-…”

“You look good in red, Malfoy” Ron burst out laughing and Draco gaped

“Excuse me?”

“You have lipstick on” Ron said and walked away, leaving Harry there with a dumbfounded Draco

“It’s…you do look good in it” Harry said and Draco turned to the door, where Parkinson stood and stuck her tongue out at him before running away laughing

“Sorry, I have someone to kill, see you later” Draco gave him a small smile and ran after his friend. Well, that was a good start to a new day

*

“Potter, I don’t get anything” He groaned into his book, he should not have slept in class today, now he didn’t understand it at all

“Want me to teach you?”

“Please, Potter, I’m not that desperate yet” He snickered “But, try me, what did you learn today?”

“Wait, let me get my book” Harry reached into his bag and pulled his book out, Draco pressed his lips in a thin line to hid his embarrassment from today, he still hasn’t forgotten about it, he had smacked Pansy later in the corridor when he finally caught her

“Oh…” Harry said into his book and Draco tilted his head in curiosity

“What?”

“Er…” Harry stuttered and turned his opened book for Draco to see, the Slytherin gasped out loud, because there was a red mark of _Draco’s_ lips on the page of the book, Draco’s eyes widened and he jumped off his bed to get on Harry’s, but he was faster, the git laughed and closed it, hiding it behind his back

“Potter! Give me that” He was on top of Harry now, he reached his hands around to grab the book but another thing had made him stopped

It was how close they were, yes indeed, he was on top on Harry, their chests flushed and their legs were entangled together, the Gryffindor was still smiling bright while Draco could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks, he was blushing like crazy, and it felt like one of those moment where they could kiss

But they wouldn’t.

“Give me the book” He said

“It’s my book”

“Well…I-give me!”

“Make me” Harry dared and Draco gaped. How dare him? Daring Draco to do such things?

“You’re such a child, Potter” He frowned and sat back on the bed “Fine”

“Here” Harry handed him the book but Draco pouted

“Now I don’t want it”

“Who’s the child now?” Harry laughed and Draco crossed his arms over his chest, pouting even more

“Sod off, Potter” He said and got back on his bed “Go to sleep, the fair is tomorrow”

“Goodnight, Draco”

“Bugger off, Potter” He said and spelled his curtains closed, he heard Potter’s laugh and then the light went out, he fell asleep peacefully that night.

*

_Hogwarts Students Fair Day_

“Wow, this is fantastic” Harry looked around, the fair was hosted in the Quidditch pitch, yes it was indeed, the four houses were divided into their part of the pitch. Harry was standing in his house, of course. He didn’t even care what Hermione went with at first, but now he was glad she did this. Because his house was full of games. _Balloon and dart, cross bow shoot_ , or even _dunk tank_ , all those Muggle carnival games he had seen back in the summer, it was all here

“Hermione you’re a genius” Ron said and ran to the dunk tank, where Seamus was sitting in it and dared people to dunk him. Harry watched as Padma hit the ball right at the target and watched Seamus falling into the water

“Mate, that’s fun” Ron said proudly “We’re so gonna win, look at all this students coming into our stand” And it was crowded indeed

“Hey, wanna hit that High Striker?” Ron suggested and Harry shrugged

“I don’t think I can”

“Come on, I’ve seen you doing push ups right on our yard in the summer, do it” Harry nodded and came close to the machine, how the hell did Hermione manage to build all this up?

“ _Harry! Harry! Harry!”_ A crowd was surrounding him now, waiting for him to hit that thing, even Ginny was rooting for him. Harry took off his jacket and pulled his sleeves up, alright, he could do this

“Do it Harry” Ron yelled and Harry laughed at his friend, suddenly he saw a familiar person. Draco was standing with Blaise behind Ron, he looked at Harry and gave him a small smile, and just like that Harry felt like he could do anything. He held the hammer and took a deep breath, if he won, he could really impress Draco, Harry swallowed hard and used all his strength, he slammed down and watched as the puck went to the top, hitting the bell. Everyone yelled and screamed, praising him as he managed to nail this on his first try

“Congrats, Harry” Hermione approached him with a big teddy bear, she handed him the bear and smiled “Here’s your present” The bear was big, it could be as tall as Harry when he was seven years old. Harry turned around to smile at the crowd, until he saw Draco again, and something sparked in his mind, the Gryffindor made his way to the particular blonde and shoved the teddy bear into Draco’s hand

“For you”

“Potter” Draco mumbled with a tad of shock on his face

“Take it” He said and walked to Ron’s spot, dragging his best mate away

“What was that?” Ron laughed as they walked to the Hufflepuff’s stand

“Nothing, I just feel like it” He shrugged and took a closer look at what the Hufflepuff made, food. Well, a bunch of them, funnel cake, corn dogs, caramel apples, pretzels, and so many more, it was like he was in food heaven

“Merlin’s beard this is good”

“When did you get that?” Harry asked when he saw that Ron was already eating a big turkey leg, he also saw Neville making cotton candy for a younger Gryffindor to eat

“I just got it” Ron replied with his mouthful and Harry snickered, he continued walking with Ron to the Ravenclaw’s stand

“Hey” Ginny beamed at them as she was sitting next to Luna “Oh get me one of those turkey leg would you?”

“Get it yourself” Ron told Ginny and she glared at her brother

“So, what did your house do?” Ron asked and Ginny rolled her eyes

“We paint” Luna answered and Harry looked around, it was true “We paint portraits of you, or we can do face paint, we can also draw tattoos on you, it’s not real nor permanent so don’t worry” She reassured them

“Face paint, sound nice, want to try?” Ron nudged his elbow but Harry chuckled

“This one I don’t think I can agree” He added “But you can. Luna, will you draw a cat face on Ron?” He pushed Ron down on the chair

“Harry”

“I’d love to” Luna picked up her brush and began drawing “What breed of cat would you like?”

“Er…a normal one?” Ron gave his turkey leg to Ginny and sighed, even Ron couldn’t refuse Luna, no matter how hard he tried, she was just too sweet for him to deny

“Tell me, Harry, do you want a tattoo?” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and before he could answer, she was already pulling him down

*

“Is it over yet?” Ron asked for the millionth times, Luna was still so focused on what she was doing, Harry could see Parvati sitting near them and Padma was drawing on her face as well, it was all so exciting just watching this, all houses united as one and just having fun.

“Just a bit more” Luna hummed and drew the last few lines on Ron’s face before smiling and turned him around “Done!”

“That’s…not a cat” Harry tried but fail miserably, he laughed out loud when he saw Ron’s face

“What? How do I look?”

“You’re an ice princess” Luna beamed and stood up “Wait” Then she pulled out a small tiara from the big stand and put it on top of Ron’s head

“I-…” Ron looked at him in the small mirror that Ginny gave him “Actually, I don’t look that bad, you’re great, Luna” Luna has drawn a few snowflakes on his forehead and a few other things that Harry wasn’t sure what it was but it did turn him into an ice princess, it wasn’t too much and Luna did an amazing job at that

“Look what I did to Harry!” Ginny beamed and turned Harry sideway, she had drawn something on his neck earlier and claimed it was a tattoo

“Wow” Ron laughed and handed him the mirror instead of saying anything, Harry’s mouth went slack when he saw the word _‘Draco’_ written below his left ear, clear as day and _really_ obvious

“ _Ginny_ ” He gaped but she just shrugged

“Hey, but it’s beautiful right?” She leaned on Luna’s shoulder and smiled proudly “It’s time to stop denying, Harry”

“I’m not even denying anything”

“Oh look, the Pansy is out already, the Slytherin hid their stand so well, it’s as big as a stage” Ginny stood up and dragged Harry and Ron with her, but not before giving Luna a goodbye kiss

“What do you think they’re doing?” She asked when they approached the stage, the whole thing was covered with black curtains, even the Slytherins were curious, they were standing in front of it too. Harry saw Draco near the stage, he was standing with Zabini and Nott, they were discussing something but he was sure they didn’t know what Pansy was going to do too.

“Hello everyone, I see that you’re all gathered here today” Pansy Parkinson finally emerged from behind the black curtains while wearing a suit, yes a suit. She wore a small top behind her buttoned up jacket, her hair was wavy today, she still has her normal red lipstick on her but she was wearing a top hat, it didn’t look funny on her, surprisingly, and Harry wasn’t lying when he said she looked good in the suit, she really did.

“I won’t let you wait anymore! Let the game… _begin_!” She threw her hands up in the air and the curtains fell down, revealing two…booth on either side of the stage

“Booth?” Ginny said in curiosity

“Not just normal booth, it’s kissing booths” Pansy said loudly and smiled, the whole crowd went crazy, murmurs and mumbles were everywhere “Now now, calm down, I know what you’re thinking, how does this work? Well let me explain this for you, only kissing, no groping, alright? The person you will kiss will be blindfolded, and they will all be from our house. Now, our first booth, let’s give it up for the beautiful lady of the Slytherin House, she’s charming, she’s smart, she can kick you in the arse, welcome, Daphne Greengrass” Pansy pointed down at Daphne and the girl went up, smiling graciously as Pansy put the blindfold on her

“Now, on our second booth, he’s loved by everyone, he’s handsome, he’s friendly and he’s truly a good kisser, Theodore Nott” The crowd went wild, since Nott was the one of the most charming guys of the house, every guy wanted him to be their boyfriend, except Harry, of course. He saw Draco saying something to Nott before he went up

“Take a mint before going up, alright guys?” Pansy laughed “Step in line, everyone, you will all get your chances, come on, only 1 Galleon a person, step right up”

*

“Wait for me” Ginny patted Harry on the back and went through the crowd after watching the booth for more about ten minutes “Draco”

“Ginny” He said

“Blaise” She nodded at him and the Slytherin nodded back

“Did you guys know about this?”

“She told us this morning” Draco groaned “I can’t believe the cow”

“And you guys agree?”

“Well she’s crazy, but she has a point, we even earn money from this” Blaise said

“And she wants to win” Draco added

“And we might not say it, but winning does sound so good” Blaise laughed

“Wow, so many people want to do this” She looked at the long line of students, waiting to kiss Daphne and Theodore

“You’ll be amazed to know that we’ll have to go up later”

“Really? It’s going to be brilliant” Ginny beamed “Does anyone know where Neville is?”

“I saw him talking to Luna at the Ravenclaw’s stand” Draco answered “Fetch him here, he might want to kiss Theo, he’ll be going down soon”

“How do you know?”

“We know” Blaise and Draco said in unison, Ginny nodded and ran through the crowd again, it amazed her that she’d do all this stuff just so her friends could date each other, it truly amazed her

“Neville”

“Hey” He smiled back at her and ate his cotton candy

“Why don’t you go up there?”

“I-…I don’t think…”

“Come on” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowd, _again_. When they got to the line, she smiled “You want it, don’t you? I can tell that you like him”

“I…he doesn’t like me”

“He has been working in the Green House with you, no one likes Herbology, except you, Nev” She said, pushing him into the line, there were only five people before him

“I have never kissed anyone before”

“So it’ll be your first time” Ginny urged him “This is your chance, Nev”

“I…okay” He said and she grabbed his cotton candy and handed him a mint instead “Now eat this, and go” She went back to Draco and Blaise’s spot, waiting for Neville’s turn, he was the last of the line, Pansy has already put on the new board with Blaise’s name on it, on the girl’s booth she had put her own name on, it was rather shocking.

“Oh I’m so worried I feel like a mother watching her son get married” She clasped her hands together when Neville began walking up on the stage

“Calm down, it’ll be fine” Draco wrapped his arm over her shoulder and they stood there as Neville kissed Theo slowly, carefully, she could see that Neville didn’t know where to put his hands, but soon he wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist

“No, that’s so short” She whined when Neville broke off the kiss, but soon she gasped when Theo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into another kiss. Ginny squealed in delight

“Well, now that he’s done, I guess it’s my turn” Blaise sighed and walked up, prepared to be kissed by a long line of people

“Don’t you want to fetch Ron up here too?” Draco asked her but Ginny shook her head

“I think Harry got it covered”

*

Harry watched as Neville walked up to the stage, and to be completely honest, he was glad, Neville had confessed once to the boys when they were drunk that he thought he was in love with Nott, the boys were shocked, but seeing them preparing to kiss now, Harry felt sure they could be a good match to each other

“Harry” Ron nudged him by the elbow and he turned to his friend

“What?”

“I know I should have told you but…I’m in a relationship with Blaise and I think I’m in love with him” Ron looked down on the ground, it was as if he feared that Harry would be mad at him, but he only chuckled and patted his friend’s back

“I know, and it’s fine” He smiled “How long?”

“Since November, so, three months” Ron told him

“You don’t want to tell everyone about it?”

“I’m kind of scared”

“Why? You’re in love” Harry added “You should be proud”

“I am, I love him”

“So are you going to let someone else kiss him?”

“Wait what?” Ron finally looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Blaise being blindfolded, standing behind the booth, with a bunch of people whispering, wanting to snog Blaise

“But…he’s mine”

“Go and claim him then” Harry said and pushed Ron up, he nodded at Harry before running to the stage

“Where’s Ron going?” Hermione appeared from Harry’s left and made him jumped

“Claiming his love for Blaise”

“Yeah, it’s time, he came out to me when we broke up” She told him

“Ginny did the same to me” Harry said and looked to the other booth where Pansy was standing “But when are you going to come out too?”

“What?”

“I see the way you look at Pansy” Harry said “You know, this is the perfect time to do it” He nudged her

“You’re no different, you got a tattoo on your neck” Hermione snorted and Harry’s hand came up to cover the ‘Draco’ tattoo below his ear

“I-…Ginny did it” He said and looked at Ron, who literally just pushed a Gryffindor classmate away and pulled Blaise in a kiss in front of everyone, Harry saw Blaise smiled and took off the blindfold

“He’s saying ‘I knew it was you’” Hermione spoke and added “I’m good at reading lips, then Ron said ‘Shut up’” They stood there watching their best friend about to announce his relationship to the whole school

“My name is Ron Weasley” Ron grabbed Blaise’s hand and yelled “And Blaise is my boyfriend, so everyone can bugger off” And with that, he dragged Blaise off the stage, another Slytherin guy went up to take his place

“That’s…fast” He huffed out a laugh and Hermione chuckle with him

“That’s Ron” She replied and he nodded

“Now go up”

“No”

“Go and kiss Pansy for fuck’s sake, Hermione, I saw you drooling just by seeing Pansy in suits” He said and pushed her into the line, he shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled at her, mouthing the words “You can do it”

Harry suddenly feel proud when he achieved two things on the same day, he watched as Hermione went up on the stage and kissed Pansy, their kiss was chaste and slow, but then Pansy deepened it and he could practically feel Hermione’s shivers from all the way to where he stood. Then Pansy proceeded to say something that was either _“You’re not that bad of a kisser, Hermione”_ or _“You’ve brought a large pitcher, Hermione”_ but Harry was sure it was the first.

*

“I don’t think I could do this” Draco told Ginny when he saw his name being put on the board, announcing that he will be the next person on the booth, there were only a few more people until his turn

“I could clear out the line for you” She shrugged

“How?”

“Probably threatening them by hexing them?” She snorted “I could, you know”

“I’d rather kiss you than any other people here” He groaned

“Really?” She smiled and fanned her face “I’m flattered” and an idea came up in her head “Okay, I’ll do it, now go up” She pushed him up the stage and ran to the end of the line, where Harry was standing

“Hey you, come up and have fun”

“Nah, I don’t think so” Harry shrugged and Ginny glared at him, she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head “Harry James Potter”

“Alright fine, no need to call my full name, you’re like my mom”

“I am now” Ginny smacked his arm and dragged him up to the front of the line, where Draco was about to come out from behind the curtains

“Hey, don’t cut in line” A Gryffindor classmate snapped at Ginny

“Hey, don’t make me hex you, Clarissa, I’m _so_ close to hexing you right now for what you did to Luna last time” She glared at the girl and turned back to Harry, he was standing in front of the line and he has his back against the stage, which was a good thing

When Draco walked out to the booth while being blindfolded, Ginny’s lips curled into a sly smile

“I don’t think I want to kiss anyone” Harry told her

“Are you sure?” She wiggled her eyebrows and turned him around

“Ginny _no_ ” Harry whispered at her

“Ginny yes” She jumped up and down and pushed him up “Come on, you know you want to kiss the boy, kiss him” Harry sighed and walked up the stage, he looked back at her a few times but she ignored it, they were meant to be, and she would do anything to make that happen

*

Draco didn’t see anything, mostly because he was blindfolded, Pansy had walked him out, so he didn’t even know who he would have to kiss, right, he just needed to take a deep breath and prepared. When he felt a person in front of him, he could actually feel it, maybe because he couldn’t see, all his other senses were heightened, he felt the warm breath ghosting his lips, and Draco started babbling

“It’s cold, right?” He started “I mean it’s not that cold but I’m so sensitive to this weather, and sorry if my lips are chapped, the cold…you know” He slapped himself mentally for doing this “I have never kissed anyone before, so please forgive me if I don’t know how to kiss, and I’m sorry for blabbering like this I tend to do this when I’m- _Hmph_ ” His words were cut off soon when a pair of lips was pressed on his

This actually wasn’t that bad. Draco thought as the other person sucked on his bottom lips, wanted an entrance, and Draco let him, at this point he could guess that he was being kissed by a man and not Ginny, the Slytherin’s hand came up to cupped the man’s face and he gasped, breaking off the kiss, because he knew that face, the same jawline, the same neck, and now he realised. Draco took off his blindfold and opened his eyes slowly to meet a pair of familiar green eyes

“Hi” Harry smiled at him “Was it bad?”

“N-no, I-…” Draco found himself unable to speak, so he just grabbed Harry’s neck and kissed him again, this time he let Harry slipped his tongue inside. Did Harry eat turkey leg earlier? Draco once again slapped himself mentally for thinking about that while they were kissing. His eyes closed shut, because he only wanted to feel Harry again, it felt like the world was spinning. It didn’t have any fireworks in his mind like the stories mother used to tell him, but he did feel like he could fly, and as Harry deepened their kiss, Draco moaned quietly, just enough for both of them to hear it, he ran his hands through Harry’s jet black messy hair, their kiss became frantic and more passionate, he felt the heat running from his toes up to his mind, everything felt so hot even when it was supposed to be cold. His mother used to tell him if he kissed his true love, his foot would kind of…pop, and he felt his own foot popping up unconsciously, he smiled into the kiss.

“ _I am so happy right now someone catch me if I faint_ ” He heard Ginny screaming loudly and he realised the kiss might have gone longer than it should be. He slowly broke the kiss off and looked at Harry, he could feel his swollen lips right now, the git did have some skills

“ _Kiss kiss kiss kiss!_ ” Ginny chanted and the whole crowd began yelling and clapping along with her, Draco blushed and didn’t know what to say

“Right, so everyone saw that” He said

“Yeah, it’s just a kiss, right?” Harry smiled at him and Draco’s mouth opened

“Right, just a kiss, right” He nodded and grabbed his blindfold, getting off the stage and back to his friends

*

“ _Just a kiss! How could I be so stupid_?” He groaned and slammed his face down on the bed, the Potter prat has gone to the library with his friends so he has been hiding in Pansy’s dorm

“It was yesterday, you can’t ignore him forever” Theo said

“Watch me”

“I can’t believe we won” Blaise smirked

“And _I_ did it” Pansy smiled “Well, thanks to you guys too, but mostly I did it”

“Hello? I’m the one that has a problem here!” He whined

“Come on, he didn’t mean that, Hermione told me so” Pansy soothed him

“Oh shut up, all of you” He pointed to each of them “You already publicised your relationship with Ron, you’re happy now, and you literally just went on a date with Neville today, and you, I saw you getting to second base with Hermione”

“You barged in” Pansy shrugged and Draco wailed, slamming his face down on the comfy bed again

“I’m doomed”

“Do you like him?” Theo asked “I know, I just want to ask again”

“I do, and I don’t”

“You like him then” Blaise chuckled

“Alright, I’ll help you”

“How?” He sat up and grabbed Pansy’s collar “ _How_?”

“Easy on the shirt, Draco” She pushed him off and patted his back “I have my way, now go back to your dorm”

“Fine”

“Stop avoiding him”

“Fine”

*

“ _Just a kiss! How could I be so stupid_?” Harry groaned and slammed his face down on his opened book

“Well, you’re stupid for saying that”

“You’re not helping, Ron” Hermione glared at him “Harry, stop avoiding him”

“He’s avoiding me” Harry frowned deeply, it was only yesterday, but Harry could not forget their kiss, or his stupid reply that caused Draco to leave right there and then, he had been smacked by Ginny after that, she hit him for being stupid, and well, he did deserve that.

“Talk to him then” Ron suggested

“Ugh, if only it was that easy” He groaned “I’m so stupid, completely and absolutely stupid” He slammed his head on the book repeatedly

“Easy on the book, Harry” Hermione said “I’ll help you, if you stop avoiding him”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can talk to Pansy” She shrugged “She’s good at those stuff, _only_ if you stop avoiding him”

“Alright, I’ll stop” he sighed

“Now get back to your dorm, none of you are _actually_ studying” She glared and continued reading

*

Harry approached Draco slowly on the next day, they had just finished their Potions lesson and were about to have dinner, but he needed to do this now, someone had finally urged him to do it

“Hey, Draco” He called and the blonde froze

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Draco replied and Harry flinched when he saw Pansy standing behind the blonde, glaring at him and pointed her finger at Harry as a warning

“Er, no, I just… Do you want to go out with me to Hogsmeade on the weekend?” Pansy made some signals and Harry cleared his throat “As a date?” He suggested, hoping Draco would say yes

“I... I’ll have to check my- _Ow_!” Draco yelped when Pansy hit him from behind “Yes, I’ll go with you”

“Great, I’ll pick you up...at your dorm” Harry smiled and walked away, catching up with his friends, that was scary and exciting at the same time, but he had finally done it

*

“What did you do, Pansy?” He turned to his friend once Harry was away

“ _What_? I did nothing” She shrugged

“And honestly, that slap was hard” He rubbed his sore arse and grunted at her

“ _I’ll have to check my schedule_?” She mimicked his voice “Just go with him”

“Do you swear you didn’t do anything?”

“I swear” Pansy nodded, smiling slyly when Draco turned away

*

**_~ About fifteen minutes earlier ~_ **

****

****

Harry whistled as he walked into the men’s bathroom, he shouldn’t have drunk so much pumpkin juice this lunch, Harry unzipped his trousers and was about to release it all out when-

“Potter!” Pansy startled him from his left and caused Harry to jump

“Parkinson! What the- this is the men’s bathroom!” He yelled

“No time for that, you have to ask Draco out or else he’ll explode”

“Why?” He asked but before Pansy answered, she glanced down and smirked

“Nice, Potter”

“ _Look away!_ ” He snapped and covered his important part

“Right” Pansy nodded and looked back at his face “Anyway, ever since the fair, Draco has been moping around in _my_ dorm because _you_ think it was only just a kiss”

“I-…I was stupid for saying that” He admitted to her

“Yeah, I know, Hermione told me” Pansy leaned on the wall and folded her arms “Will you? You both like each other, everyone that saw your kiss knows that”

“Can you leave first?” He glared at Pansy

“I can, until you agree to ask Draco out, tomorrow, Hogsmeade” Pansy poked her finger into his arm repeatedly until Harry got frustrated “Got it?”

“I _will_ , I _promise_ , now _please_ get out” Harry nodded and begged for her to go

“The Chosen One, eh?” Pansy smirked while stepping back “More like The Hung On—…”

“ _Get out!”_ He snapped and Pansy laughed, running out of the bathroom

*

**_Five years later ~ Epilogue_ **

****

****

****

Harry swept all the papers from the table down to the floor and put Draco up on it, continue their passionate kiss, they was so in the mood for sex, both of them didn’t realise which room they barged in, but as Draco’s tongue intertwined with his, Harry felt himself getting harder by each passing second. He ripped Draco’s hairband off, letting his long blonde hair fell down gracefully, Harry loved Draco’s hair and the smell of it, it smelled beautifully, like heaven, as Harry always felt like he was in heaven whenever he was with Draco. Soon their clothes were all stripped off, Draco lied back on the table, his long hair falling off it. Harry kneeled down, pulling Draco’s legs over his shoulders

“Hurry” Draco urged, cleaning and lubricating himself wandlessly, time was limited here, but they wanted to do this so bad

“Be patient, Draco” Harry smirked and kissed Draco’s inner thigh, making his way down

“Patient my ar- _oh god Harry yes!_ ” Draco arched his back and moaned as Harry plunged his tongue inside Draco’s entrance, the Auror’s hands slithering up to tweak at Draco’s hard bud, making Draco whined louder, he opened his mouth wider and pushed Draco back to him, he jabbed his tongue in, somehow getting deeper into his husband

“ _Harry stop I’ll come_ ” Draco’s mouth went slack and he pushed an ink bottle down to the floor while being rimmed by Harry, his whole body squirming

“So come” Harry mumbled back as a reply

“ _No! I want your cock. Please, Harry_ ” Draco pulled Harry by his hair, their eyes locked and Harry could see Draco’s lustful eyes, he was just as horny as Harry was

“Anything for you” He smirked and stood up, lining his lubed cock against the loosen entrance, he wrapped his arms around Draco’s torso, pulling his husband up for another kiss as he breached into Draco, it usually took him three to four fingers to fully prepare Draco for it but in times like this, Draco loved being opened up just by Harry’s cock

“ _Yes, Harry! Move!”_ Draco wailed, kissing Harry’s jawline and pushing back, wanting some friction, Harry began thrusting but he was basically restraining himself from coming too fast, Draco was still so tight and it made Harry’s cock felt so good, too good for that matter. Draco snaked his arms around Harry’s neck, chanting the same words over and over “ _I love you, I love you, I love you_ ”. Besides the loud noise outside the room, the only thing Harry heard was the sound of skin slapping on skin, Draco’s sweats began forming on his forehead and Harry wiped it away, wandlessly casting a Cooling Charm in the room and still fucking Draco in earnest.

“ _Harry!_ ” Draco called his name and cried out, coming hard and it even hit Harry’s abdomen, Draco sighed out and let Harry kept thrusting in him, the blonde kept moaning and nibbling on Harry’s earlobe, whispering and urging him to come. Under Draco’s enchanting voice, Harry came, shooting inside Draco, his hips jerking. Harry pulled out and collapsed on the blonde’s body, burying his face in the crook of Draco’s neck and inhaling the sweet scent of Draco after sex. He leaned up and kissed Draco tenderly, softly, embracing him in a hug, it was the five-year anniversary of their first kiss, Draco liked to remember small things like that, and Harry loved that about him

“Harry, tell me something” Draco said, looking up at the ceiling

“Yeah?”

“Did Pansy do something so you’d ask me out back in Eighth Year? After our kiss?” Draco asked and Harry realised the scary moment

“Yeah, kind of” He smiled “She ambushed and scared me in the men’s bathroom” Harry paused at Draco’s snort “And threatened me to ask you out”

“Hmm” Draco hummed as an answer, Harry cupped Draco’s face and leaned his forehead on the blonde’s

“I would have asked you out either way, Draco, Pansy was just the right nudge I needed. I moped just as much as you were after I said that, and I’m stupid, I know, but I never regretted that day, Pansy did a right thing”

“I know” Draco sighed “I’m glad she did too, I almost declined your offer if she hadn’t slapped my arse”

“You do have a great arse” Harry smiled

“Never said I don’t” Draco smirked and paused “Wait, where are we?”

“In some office”

“But which?” Draco asked and pushed Harry off of him, he sat up and looked around “Oh no”

“What?”

“I think we just had sex in the Headmistress’s office” Draco whispered and Harry’s eyes widened

“Fuck”

“We should go back to the pitch” Draco picked up his clothes and pulled out his wand “Not after we cleaned her office, McGonagall will give us detentions, Harry, seriously”

“We will clean it, don’t panic” Harry reassured his husband as he waved his hands, magically putting things back in its place

“I’m not panicking” Draco said “I think we’re late for the award part, we’re supposed to announce the winner”

“You’re panicking, Draco” Harry chuckled “It’s alright, Pansy and Hermione are there too, they’ll cover for us”

*

**_Meanwhile, at the Quidditch Pitch_ **

“I’m so honoured to be here with everyone on this amazing day, my wife and I are proud to announce this year’s winner for the annual Hogwarts’s Students Fair” Pansy said loudly up on the stage, wrapping an arm around Hermione’s waist

“I’m glad to hear that the fair has become a tradition to our school” Hermione smiled to the crowd full of students

“And like five years ago, the Slytherin has also created a kissing booth, but it’s so much better than mine” Pansy chuckled “In my wife’s hand lies the result of this year’s winner. If you may…” Pansy looked to Hermione and the brunette opened the envelope slowly

“This year’s award goes to…” Hermione paused and smiled brightly “ _Slytherin_! With their upgraded kissing booth!”

“I’m so proud” Pansy said and laughed, cheering with the crowd of students wearing green

“And now, our co-host for this year’s fair, Harry and Draco Potter will be handing the prize to the winner” Hermione announced “A small golden trophy, originally designed by Pansy five years ago” She looked to behind the stage, but no one was there, she nudged her wife and tilted her head discreetly

“Er, we’re having a minor technical fault, it’s alright, everyone” Pansy smiled reassuringly to the kids and Hermione whispered

“Where are they?”

“Shagging, definitely, and I will hex them for this” Pansy grunted out the words quietly “It’s a school’s event and I can’t believe they sneaked out to have sex” Pansy huffed out a breath, trying to calm herself and looked back at the crowd

“Er, but unfortunately they are…occupied for a reason, so the prize will be-…”

“We’re here!” Draco rushed up to the stage with Harry, both of them looking dishevelled “We’re here”

“Who’s the winner?” Harry held the trophy in his hands and smiled while whispering to Hermione

“The Slytherin”

“Slytherin! Congrats on winning” Harry beamed charmingly when the Head Girl of the Slytherin’s student came up to claim their prize

“I’m so proud” Draco looked at the girl, giving her his best smile

“You missed a button” Pansy said while still smiling at the crowd

“Shit, thanks” Draco said “We were just…”

“I know, and I’ll kill you when the fair ends” She threatened him without looking at Draco

“We accidentally did it in MgGonagall’s office” Draco mumbled and Pansy’s eyes widened, her lips curled into a smirk and she folded her arms

“Why are you smirking?”

“Because McGonagall will kill you instead of me”

“Why?” Draco asked

“Mr. Potters” A familiar voice appeared from the crowd, the Headmistress stood there, looking up at them with a strange look “Both of you, my office, now”

“Fuck” Draco cursed and looked at Harry, who grinned and shrugged

“Good luck” Pansy smiled and watched as Harry and Draco followed McGonagall back inside the castle

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later” Pansy said and intertwined her hands with Hermione “Hey wanna do it in our old Potions classroom?”

“ _What_? Pansy-…”

“Come on, we won’t be busted, and I’m wearing suit, I know you _love_ me in it” Pansy grinned evilly, dragging Hermione away. She thought back of this day five years ago, she never regretted creating the kissing booth, or kissing Hermione, or attacking Harry in the bathroom, it had all turned out to be perfect, thanks to _Pansy_.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, feel free to comment what you love about my story, it gives me inspiration to write more xoxo


End file.
